<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Refusal to Falter by The_General_Gist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827457">Refusal to Falter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist'>The_General_Gist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chariot!Terra, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Xehanort has a Palace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he hated it, Livid was bound to a non-interference clause. Even with what he foresaw, there was little that could be done.</p><p>A thought occurred. He may not be able to interfere, but that didn't necessarily mean he couldn't provide someone with the tools to change fate.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting that Defied Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terra Ignoto slowly woke up. He didn't remember falling asleep. "Where am I?" he asked groggily, looking around. "Olympus Coliseum?" Terra questioned. The surrounding area resembled the lobby of the Coliseum, except almost everything was blue. The golden trophy Terra had seen in the wall when he was last there was replaced with a golden cup, covered in gears of the same color.</p><p>"Not quite," Terra turned to see a stranger in clothes far too modern to be of Olympus. The stranger had a round face and wild hair. To contrast this, his clothes resembled a black and blue suit. The jacket the man wore lacked sleeves, however, making the ensemble also resemble robes if one squinted.</p><p>Terra summoned his keyblade. "Who are you?" he asked, not all keen on the idea of being taken somewhere against his will. </p><p>"Relax!" the stranger requested. "Your body is in the Lanes Between, daydreaming this conversation."</p><p>Terra's eyes widened. He was asleep? While driving his Glider?!</p><p>The stranger, as if reading Terra's thoughts, sighed. "Don't worry. Time in dreams is different to that of reality." Terra relaxed his posture, but refused to dismiss Earthshaker.</p><p>"Then, what do you want? Why does this place look like the Coliseum?" he asked. The stranger smiled. "This place," he began. "is known as the Velvet Room, and I am among many who reside in it. As for why it's taken this form..."</p><p>The stranger shrugged. "You got me," he said. "Anyway," he coughed. "Usually only those who've signed a contract may enter." Terra tensed again, this 'contract' sounding awfully similar to the tricks Hades pulled. "However," the stranger's voice broke Terra out of his thoughts. "You've signed no such contract, nor will you for the foreseeable future. Instead, I called you here to offer my assistance."</p><p>"Why would I need your help?" Terra asked. The stranger paused, trying to find the right words. "I can't give you any details, but there are forces currently beyond your knowledge. These forces would seek to destroy all you treasure, and believe me when I say you'd appreciate some insurance to even the odds."</p><p>Terra raised an eyebrow. 'Cryptic,' he thought. "What kind of insurance?" he asked. The stranger lifted his arm. "Keyblade Wielders tend to obsess over the dichotomy of darkness and light, favoring one over the other, when the heart comprises both." He opened his hand, summoning from blue flames a spinning card. On one side was a mask, asymmetrical in color, and on the other was a chariot.</p><p>The stranger looked directly into Terra's eyes. "What I offer is the power to use both aspects of your heart, without prejudice."</p><p>Terra glanced at the card. He'd been tempted by Xehanort and Hades alike that darkness can be controlled, but this felt like a cheat code.</p><p>"Don't misunderstand," the stranger again interrupted. "I merely offer the power. If you even manage to unlock it is another matter entirely."</p><p>Terra looked back up questioningly. The stranger remained silent. A few seconds passed. "In exchange for what?" Terra asked. "Deniability," the stranger answered. Terra frowned in confusion. </p><p>"There have been those who utilized the power to commit the most vile of deeds," the stranger said sternly. "Should you accept my offer, you must take full responsibility for your actions. This isn't something you can just blame the darkness over should you end up hurting others. To quote a great man, 'with great power comes great responsibility,' and, to be frank, I don't think a lot of keybearers understand that."</p><p>Terra considered his options. This power could give him an unexpected edge over the Unversed and Vanitas. It could help him control his darkness. It could help him protect Aqua and Ven.</p><p>Terra dismissed his keyblade. "Deal," he said simply. As if on cue, the card flew from the stranger's hand and into Terra, vanishing as it made contact with the crest he wore.</p><p>The keyblade wielder's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't feel any different. Terra looked back up at the stranger. "As I said, I only granted you the power, but it's up to you to break through and actually use it." </p><p>"How do I do that?" Terra asked. The stranger shrugged. "A trial by fire."</p><p> </p><p>Terra woke up on his glider, and continued in the direction he originally set out for.</p><p>What Terra didn't know, was where he was headed;</p><p>The Destiny Islands.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Forgive me, Ventus," Eraqus began, charging his attack. "But you must exist no more!" He shot a beam of light at Ventus.</p><p>"Ven!"</p><p>Before either of them could react, the attack was intercepted, by Terra.</p><p>"Master! Have you gone mad?" Terra yelled, terrified and enraged.</p><p>"Terra, I command you - step aside!" Eraqus ordered. Terra only dismissed his keyblade armor, but stood firm regardless. "No!" he responded.</p><p>"You will not heed your master?" Eraqus asked. "I won't!" Terra answered, his eyes turning red for split second. Although he wasn't paying attention, Terra's peripheral vision was bathed in blue flames during that second.</p><p>"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail?" Eraqus asked, closing his eyes. "If you don't have it in your heart to obey, then you will have to share Ventus' fate." A tear fell down Eraqus' face as he ran to Terra.</p><p>The two met blades several times, parrying each others attacks, neither landing a hit. "Enough, Terra! He's right!" Ventus pleaded. Terra ignored him, refusal to acknowledge the possibility. </p><p>Eraqus lept back and fired a ball of light. Sending Ventus falling back. Terra picked up Ven's body, and looked up to see Eraqus charging for another attack.</p><p>Terra took a deep breath, concentrating. "You may be my master," he began, darkness beginning to seep from his skin. "But I will not let you hurt my friend!" Terra yelled, the black fumes around him erupting into blue flames. He felt a pressure in the back of his mind, but that didn't matter, nor did whatever Eraqus was saying. He needed to get Ven to safety. Terra opened a portal and tossed Ventus into it. After it closed, he looked back to Eraqus.</p><p>"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family," he said. The pressure roared, forcing Terra to grab his head.</p><p>
  <strong>Is that what you seek?</strong>
</p><p>"Who's there?" Eraqus demanded, hearing the distorted voice as well.</p><p>
  <b>Too long you've been manipulated by those who'd sooner see you drown. Can you do it? Push aside all preconceived notions to protect what matters most?</b>
</p><p>Through the pain, Terra heard the voice loud and clear. "Yes!" he answered. Somehow, he sensed the disembodied voice smile.</p><p><strong>Then let us forge a contract, </strong>the voice said. Terra dismissed his keyblade, screaming in pain as he pulled at his face with both hands. Eraqus' eyes widened. What is this?</p><p><strong>I am thou, thou art I, </strong>the voice began. With every word the pain worsened. It was like something skull crushingly tight was fused to Terra's skin. He needed it off!</p><p><strong>The Invincible is not a path without sacrifice! It is yours to walk, so that none else must! Speak thine truth, and behold proper justice! </strong>Screaming, Terra ripped off the metal mask, reforged from his keyblade armor. Blood went flying as Terra was consumed by blue fire so bright Eraqus had to shield his eyes.</p><p>When the light faded, Terra's clothes had changed, merging his regular clothes with his armor. In one hand was Ends of the Earth, and in the other was a blue card. Terra held his hand in front of him, watching the card spin. "So this is what he meant," he muttered. Waving his arm, Terra crushed the card in his hand, summoning a powerful warrior behind him. It was covered in gold and red armor, wielding both a spear and shield, its face obscured by the shadow cast by its helmet.</p><p>Eraqus could only stare. "What is-" his line of questioning was interrupted by Terra reentering a combat position. "I don't want to do this," Terra said. "But I can't let Ventus get hurt!" The fires around Terra intensified, as if responding to his words. </p><p>"I-" Eraqus tried to respond, only for the strange voice's words to echo in his mind. He lowered his weapon. The gesture calmed Terra, allowing the phantom to dissipate, as did Terra's new outfit return to its original state.</p><p>"I don't know what that was," Eraqus started, gesturing to the burn marks around Terra. "But do what you must. We will discuss this after you save Ventus from Xehanort." </p><p>Terra's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked. His master only sighed. "I've much to explain."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master Xehanort hadn't expected this development. Eraqus should be dead, and the Land of Departure in ruins. More importantly, Terra should've been primed for use as his new vessel.</p><p><em>No matter, </em>the dark master told himself. Everything will go as dictated by destiny. He will prevail.</p><hr/><p>"I knew this was a journey you could make, over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light," Xehanort said, flexing his fingers. "And I was not wrong, Terra!"</p><p>The keybearer in question scoffed, slowly summoning his keyblade. "This ends now," he said, darkness beginning to seap from his body. "Aqua, Ven... I won't let you hurt them, ever again!" Terra screamed as Ends of the Earth materialized.</p><p>From the start he was at a disadvantage, fighting both Master Xehanort and Vanitas. Terra focused his efforts on the agent of darkness, but Vanitas remained too quick. Only half of Terra's strikes hit home.</p><p>"Persona!" Terra called, tearing off the mask that manifested a millisecond before. The darkness around him reforged itself into blue flames, and from those flames emerged Achilles.</p><p>With a swing of his shield, Achilles knocked Vanitas into the ground, allowing Terra to enter a combo. Xehanort fired a dark blizzaga, only for the spirit to take it instead of Terra. It caused Terra to yelp in suprise as his head hurt, allowing Vanitas to counterattack. The attack was intercepted, however, by Terra's brute strength.</p><p>Xehanort teleported in front of Terra, blocking his attack. "Go take what Ventus owes you," he called to Vanitas. "And take Aqua's life!" Vanitas nodded and dash of the mountain.</p><p>Terra pushed Xehanort back to give chase, only for the dark master to teleport in front of him.</p><p>"You see how powerless you are to save them?" Xehanort began. "Savor that rage and despair, let it empower you!"</p><p>Dots of black appeared around Terra, like static on a television screen. "When will this end?" Terra asked. "Leave my friends ALONE!" He yelled, darkness igniting around him. Xehanort smirked. Destiny was never left to chance.</p><p>"Yes, that's it! More! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!"</p><p>At Xehanort's mocking, Terra screamed in rage, the black fumes erupting into a raging inferno of blue. </p><p>Terra rushed at Xehanort, plowing through every spell thrown at him. Xehanort raised his keyblade to meet Terra's, but was unprepared as Terra punched him with his free.</p><p>The keybearer ripped his mask off again. Together, Terra and Achilles wailed on Xehanort, working in perfect synergy. </p><p>Xehanort collapsed to the ground. "Only now have I truly won," he whispered to himself. </p><p>A pillar of light erupted behind Terra.</p><p>"There! You see?" Terra turned in terror. "The x-blade has been forged! And now Terra, it is time for our final union!" Xehanort stabbed himself with his own weapon.</p><p>"At last our moment is here," he said, his keyblade dematerializing as his heart emerged from his chest. "I swore I'd survive, to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War!" The dark master pointed his finger at Terra. "And now it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!" Xehanort's heart dove into Terra before he could even activate his armor.</p><p>Terra struggled for control. Failing, the last thing Terra saw was Xehanort's body smiling before dispersing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>...</p><p>Terra slowly regained consciousness. His clothes had changed again, and his could feel his mask.</p><p>Terra looked around him. His eyes widened.</p><p>"This is...!"</p><p> </p><p>Location: Master Xehanort's Palace; Cognitive Scala ad Caelum</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>